


Does This Tickle?

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ticklish!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jaskier insists that he’s not that ticklish. Geralt proves otherwise.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Does This Tickle?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Celebrating 400 followers on tumblr with a prompt list! Feel free to come send one in! This was for:
> 
> 24\. “I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you.”

It was an accident, most of the time. 

Geralt would grab Jaskier to pull him out of the way of danger, or they were roughhousing together and he brushed up against a sensitive spot, he could even just barely bush up against Jaskier as they were walking together and he would squeal and jump away.

As ridiculous as Geralt found it all, it was also undeniably adorable. Jaskier’s laugh and Jaskier’s _tickle_ -laugh were two very different things, and while both were wonderful, his tickle-laugh was particularly adorable. Everything about Jaskier was just unfairly cute.

So of course Geralt had to distract from the fact that he was lovesick by picking on Jaskier every time it happened.

“I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you,” Geralt said, smirking down at Jaskier, who had nearly toppled into a river because Geralt had accidentally brushed up against his ribs.

Jaskier scowled. “I’m _not_ that ticklish.”

Geralt raised and eyebrow and gave Jaskier a quick jab between his ribs, grabbing his arm and reeling him back in when Jaskier shrieked and nearly backpedaled into the river once more.

“Really?” Geralt asked, unimpressed.

Jaskier cleared his throat and straightened his doublet. “You startled me, that’s all!”

Geralt stopped walking and crossed his arms, turning to face Jaskier fully. “So you’re saying if you knew it was coming, you wouldn’t react the same.”

Jaskier matched his pose, puffing his chest out for good measure, and inclined his head. “I would not.”

Geralt hummed, then nudged Roach out of the way. Once she had moved, Geralt grabbed a suddenly very confused Jaskier by his open doublet and pushed him up against a tree. Mainly so that he wouldn’t almost fall in the river again.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, a nervous undercurrent to his voice as he suddenly began watching Geralt’s hands very closely.

Geralt raised his hands, wiggling his fingers. He’d never done this on _purpose_ before, but he’d seen parents and children do it, and lovers do it. He could figure it out.

“I’m letting you know it’s coming.”

Jaskier pressed himself further against the tree, practically going up on his tiptoes to get further away from Geralt. He held out his hands in front of it as if he had any chance of protecting himself from a witcher on a mission. And to top it all off, Jaskier was already giggling like mad. Geralt couldn’t help the grin that fought it’s way onto his face, so he tried to make it seem more smug than it was fond. 

“See?” Geralt said. “You are that ticklish. You’re already laughing.”

“Shut up!”

Geralt cocked his head to the side. He darted his hands forward, but pulled back at the last second to make another shriek burst out through Jaskier’s giggles, which now turned into full-blown laughter.

“I could do this all day. _Does_ this tickle?”

Jaskier whined and brought his hands out of their defensive position and up to hide his face. He squirmed in place against the tree. “Stupidly, _yes_. Please, just get it over with!”

Geralt shrugged. As fun as the new game he’d found was, Jaskier had asked nicely. So, Geralt’s hands flew towards their targets: one attached to Jaskier’s thigh and started squeezing, searching for sweet spots, while the other wiggled up into his armpit.

Jaskier tossed his head back against the tree as a musical guffaw burst from his lips, followed by many more.

They had time before they had to be back on the road. Geralt was going to be drawing that laugh out for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
